Lewa (Spherus Imperus)
Toa of Air and the elected representative for the Matoran Assembly. History Lewa was the first Toa of Air on Spherus Magna, and was directly trained by Artahka to one day be the representative of the Matoran to the Toa. Like his teammates, he was rigorously trained and briefed on every single aspect of the civilization he would help create and then organize. He then went into a deep sleep, and was to awaken when his people would need him most. He and the rest of the Toa were to remain in this state for millennia, until a false signal given off by Teridax (Spherus Imperus) finding the Kraahkan (Spherus Imperus) awoke them and dispatched them immediately to the surface from deep underground. Arriving fully armed and ready for combat, they found themselves in a far more unknown environment in what was still peace time. However, they wasted no time in making the most of their awakening, and quickly helped bring more oppressed societies into the fold of the Toa Confederacy. Lewa created the Matoran Assembly as a means for the Matoran to make their concerns and wishes known to the Toa of the island, and also to assist Tahu in governing the Confederacy. He had some feelings for Gali (Spherus Imperus), but gave Tahu (Spherus Imperus) and her his blessing when they entered into a relationship. He was great friends with Onua (Spherus Imperus) in this period, who was also very caring of his people. This prosperity and age of unrivaled peace was not to last for the Toa Confederacy. When Teridax began his initial conquest, each of the Makuta he sent to destroy the decaying empire equalled one of the Toa Primis. At a significant disadvantage, the Toa were forced to resort to more extreme methods. The previous discovery of the Avohkii (Spherus Imperus) gave the Primis an immense advantage, with Lewa using the mask rarely and on occasion as his natural high spirits went well with the mask.. However, it became clear that the Toa Confederacy could not resist an attack on Teridax's scale even with the use of the Avohkii, and so the Primis made a last-ditch effort to draw the bulk of Teridax's forces to Midnight Ridge, a mountain pass just south of the capital of Spherus Magna. Tahu was chosen to lead the battle group, and he arrayed thousands of Toa to fight in the greatest conflict in the Confederacy's history. His plan was not, however, to deliver a 'final battle'. The intent was to distract Teridax so Tahu could get close enough to him with the Avohkii to cancel out his powers and then quickly use the Ignika (Spherus Imperus) to finish him off. As the combined forces of the most powerful Toa at that time, the Primis, Gripas, and Titan, landed blow upon blow on Teridax, their blows were reciprocated and the Toa were left mostly helpless. Lewa carried Gali away from the center of the fight and fought off several Makuta who attempted to kill her, exhausting him greatly and becoming unconscious like her. However, the two awoke to witness Artahka's duel with Teridax, and when Tahu's defeat of Teridax occurred, they were transformed into the Toa Primis Major, massively boosting their latent abilities and mask powers. They were now also able to use the Avatar Stones gifted to them by Artahka. In the shaky era of peace that followed, Lewa continued to reform the Matoran Assembly, attempting to give it more control over individual matters and devolve the power of the Primis Council to them. This was mostly blocked by Pohatu (Spherus Imperus), Onua, and Tahu, however, and it is during this time he and Onua stopped being such close friends. Onua believed the Primis and Toa were better off ruling for the Matoran, but Lewa was adamant their civilization should be their choice. Despite his feelings for Gali, he was ill at ease when her and Tahu ended their relationship, as he knew how important Tahu had been to Gali. He did not attempt to pursue any relations with Gali, instead intending to care for her as a friend. When the Makuta resurfaced in the form of the Apex Conglomeration, Lewa was responsible for safeguarding the Matoran and led most of the evacuation and migration efforts. He, like Gali, suggested Tahu place garrisons around the Confederacy as opposed to leading one colossal army, but his suggestion was ignored. He personally witnessed Pohatu's death, unable to assist, as he had to evacuate the Po-Matoran from their village. It was later him who had to break the news to the rest of the Primis and carry Pohatu's body back to be buried. When last seen, he had secretly given Fuerotar and Namira the advice to make way to Onu-Koro, as he believed Onua would be more likely to listen to their warnings about the return of the Apex Dozen. Tools and Abilities Lewa, prior to his transformation, wore the Miru, which allowed him to fly for limited periods of time given he was already falling through the air. He wielded a Jungle Axe which he primarily used as a tool rather than a weapon. When he became a Primis Major, his Miru Nuva allowed him to fly from a running start as opposed to falling through the air, and gave him more time to fly for, as well. He wielded dual Tornado Wrist-launchers which gave him the ability to accelerate whilst flying and blow away enemies. He had an Avatar Stone as his primary armament, which allowed him to channel the capabilities of a Great Being of Air and use his element to that degree. Personality Lewa was the kindest and most down-to-earth of all the Toa Primis, assigning the most time to discuss with the Matoran in his village and going on regular travels to hear the concerns of those from other villages. He had always felt attracted to Gali's sense of wisdom and calm, but, whilst disappointed, did not harbor much discontent for her when she entered into a relationship with Tahu, and instead decided he would rather she were happy with Tahu than unhappy with him. When he became a Primis Major, he took his new powers very seriously and used them solely to make the life of those within the Confederacy better. The death of Pohatu, like all the Primis, affected him heavily, especially as he had had to make the choice between helping him and helping the Matoran. Tahu's lengthy criticism of Lewa's inaction led Lewa to enter into exile for some time before returning home at the bequest of the Matoran Assembly, who assured him they knew he would have helped if he could. He still has not fully recovered mentally from the ordeal. Category:Spherus Imperus Category:Toa Category:Toa Primis Category:Toa Primis Major Category:Toa Confederacy